soyouthinkyoucandancefandomcom-20200214-history
Aaron Turner
Aaron Turner was a contestant on season 10 of So You Think You Can Dance. His genre is Tap. He was announced as runner-up. Biography Aaron first started dancing at the age of 8. He's had 13 years of formal dance training in ballet, tap, jazz, modern, contemporary, and hip hop. He owns a digital recording studio with his dad. Aaron graduated from the University of Nevada with a degree in Business of Music Management and a minor in Entrepreneurialism. ''So You Think You Can Dance'' Aaron first auditioned for season 9 and made it all the way to the Green Mile round before getting cut with Zack Everhart. He later returned for season 10 and initially got cut again but due to the withdrawal of Emilio Dosal, he joined the Top 20. Top 20 Perform This week, Aaron performed a jazz group routine to, "Puttin' on the Ritz." He was revealed to be partnered with contemporary dancer, Jasmine Harper, in a swampy jazz duet choreographed by Sonya Tayeh. The dance was performed to, "Bottom of the River," by Delta Rae. The judges enjoy the piece, commenting on Jasmine's legs and Aaron's sexiness. Top 20 Perform Again This week, Aaron Turner performed a whimsical Broadway routine choreographed by Tyce Diorio. He was announced to be safe this week and did not land in the bottom 6. Turner was to perform a lyrical hip hop duet with Jasmine, choreographed by NappyTabs, and to the song, "Tears Always Win," by Alicia Keys. The dance topics a rude musician, Aaron, who comes home from tour to his girlfriend, Jasmine, and expects her to welcome him with open arms. But, Jasmine is tired of being disrespected and rebels. The piece is praised by the judges, saying that their chemistry was spot on and went on forever. Top 18 Perform This week Aaron performed a jazz group routine choreographed by Sonya Tayeh and Christopher Scott. He and Jasmine were once again safe for the week and did not land in the bottom. Turner and Harper performed a Broadway duet, choreographed by Spencer Liff, to Megan Hilty's, "They Just Keep Moving the Line." The dance is about a detective, Aaron, who is investigating Jasmine's death as her spirit appears. The judges love the piece complimenting it's style and class. Top 16 Perform This week, Aaron Turner performed a contemporary group routine choreographed by Stacey Tookey and Peter Chu. Aaron was revealed to be safe again this week and did not have to dance for his life or be in the bottom 6. Aaron and Jasmine Harper teamed up again to perform a very dreaded and difficult quickstep choreographed by Tony and Melanie LaPatin inspired by the roaring 1920's. The judges enjoy the duet and compliment them humorously on their charm and attitude in the piece. Top 12 Perform This week, Aaron Turner performed a Bollywood routine choreographed by Nakul Dev Mahajan where he and Jasmine had a special part at the beginning of the dance. Turner and Harper were both safe for the week and could remain in the competition, making Aaron the only Tapper ever to be in the top 10. They were to perform a gritty hip-hop routine choreographed by NappyTabs, depicting a robber from the old west, Aaron, and a gold digger, Jasmine, who wants all of Aaron's money and that's just what she gets. The judges love the duet and Kenny Ortega compliments, "Choreographers in America are going to have a lottery to see who gets to work with you first." Turner also performs a NappyTabs Lyrical Hip Hop routine, with the other 5 guys. Top 10 Perform This week, Aaron performed a Contemporary Christopher Scott routine. He was safe this week, and could continue in the competition. Aaron was to split up with old partner, Jasmine Harper, and team up with All-Star, Kathryn McCormick for a Stacey Tookey Contemporary routine, inspired by Stacey and her husband. The judges love the routine, commenting on how graceful and tender Aaron was with his partnering. Top 8 Perform This week, Aaron Turner was to perform a dark Mia Michaels Contemporary group dance, but was resting his sore shoulder. Meanwhile, he teamed up with All-Star, Chelsie Hightower, for a 1950's Jive. During the dance, Aaron's shirt came unbuttoned, making him humorously raise one eyebrow as he fixed it. The judges enjoyed the routine, but critiqued Aaron on his shoulders needing to be down. Nigel comments, "I do think you have done enough to be in the finale." Top 6 Perform This week, Aaron performed an inspiring, Sean Cheesman, African Jazz group dance. Meanwhile, he worked with All-Star, Melanie Moore for a Spencer Liff Broadway duet. In the dance, Aaron accidentally drops Melanie, but works it out. The judges enjoy the routine and compliment on it's great entertainment and acting, but still want Aaron to put his shoulders down. Later on, Aaron performs a Tap solo, which gets a standing ovation. Afterwards, Aaron teams back up with original partner, Jasmine Harper, for an intense Sean Cheesman Commercial Jazz routine, based on a man who cannot stop looking at this woman who is trapped in a mirror. The judges love the dance, giving it a standing ovation, and complimenting Aaron putting his shoulders down and how Jasmine did some contortionist moves. Paul Karmiryan and Hayley Erbert are eliminated, making Aaron, Jasmine, Amy and Fik-Shun finalists. Finale Part 1 This week, in the finale, Aaron Turner was to perform a Ray Leeper Club/Jazz duet with teammate, Amy Yakima. The judges love the routine and compliment on the style and entertainment. Later on, Turner performs a Lyrical Tap duet with All-Star, Melinda Sullivan, choreographed by Anthony Morigerato. The dance gets a standing ovation, having the judges comment on how amazing Aaron is at Tap. Afterwards, Aaron performs a sexy Dmitry Chaplin Samba with Jasmine. The judges do not love the routine, critiquing on Aaron's technique, but complimenting how he still had wonderful partnering. Finale Part 2 This week, Aaron performed a 30's Ivan Koumeav Jazz routine, with the whole top 20, a Beachy NappyTabs Jazz routine with the top 10, and all-stars, his original tap trio with Curtis Holland and Alexis Juliano, and his Contemporary duet with Kathryn. After a long night, Cat Deeley revealed Fik-Shun Stegall as the season 10 winner, making Aaron the runner-up. Post-SYTYCD Media Gallery Videos Trivia *Aaron DJs in Las Vegas as a part of a group called "The Bombmakers". *He teaches dance at Bunker Dance Center. *His dream dance partner is Eliana Girard. *He is inspired by Twitch. *He is 6'1". *He is the first tap dancer to make the Top 10, as well as the first in SYTYCD history to make the finale. *He, along with Paul, are the only contestants in Season 10 to never land in the Bottom 4 or 6. Category:Tap Category:Season 10 Category:Dancers Category:Runner-Up Category:All-Stars